


Cheering up a friend

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Canadian Grand Prix 2008, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian shows up in the Ferrari garage wanting to make Kimi feel better about his DNF at the 2008 Canadian Grand Prix.





	Cheering up a friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the 2008 Canada GP and this little fic came out of it.

Sebastian finds Kimi later once the madness of the race is over and he can sneak into Ferrari without being caught.

He finds the Finn with his arms folded sat in his side of the garage with a cool expression on his face.

Despite the control of his emotions, Sebastian knows how the Ferrari driver must be feeling. Kimi had come into this season looking to defend his title, now he was watching it slip from his grasp.

Sebastian makes his way slowly over to him and settles into the seat besides him.

Neither driver says anything for a few minutes but then Kimi turns to him with a look of disapproval on his face.

"You shouldn't be here." The Finn tells him quietly. "If you get caught.."

"I don't care." Sebastian shakes his head, "I'm here for you."

"Why don't you go to your team?" Kimi asks, "I'm sure they'd like to congratulate you on getting a point."

"I don't feel like it." Sebastian answers. "I'm not leaving you here to feel sorry for yourself."

"I don't feel sorry for myself." Kimi replies.

"Liar." Sebastian snorts. "You could have won this race."

"Do not remind me." Kimi rubs a hand tiredly over his face.

"Then let me take your mind off of it." Sebastian nudges him gently. "I know it doesn't bring your points back, but I'm here for you."

Kimi gives him a slow, sad smile and nods. "I know you are."

"Then come with me." Sebastian smiles at him. "We can go wherever you like, the bar, the park. Anywhere."

"We could get ice cream?" Kimi asks, causing Sebastian to chuckle.

"Yes we can get ice cream, now come on." Sebastian stands up and holds his hand out for Kimi to take.

Kimi looks at the offered hand for a few seconds and then reaches out to take it, allowing Sebastian to pull him up.

Sebastian grins at him and gently squeezes his hand. "Come on, I'll get some ice cream with you."

Kimi smiles at him and chuckles before following him out of the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
